Monster
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Anakin never became Vader. Anakin must help his five year old daughter with a problem.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Monster  
By Angel Kamiya

Anakin Skywalker woke up when he heard a loud scream that night. When the door of his bedroom opened, a little girl rushed inside. Leia was only five years old, but she could move as fast as anyone. The little girl jumped into his arms and started crying loudly. Anakin didn't know what had happened.

Leia was very smart and beautiful for her age, her big brown eyes and long hair were exactly like her mother's. Her cheeks always looked pink. That night Leia was wearing her white pajamas.

"Daddy!" Leia cried, looking upset.

Anakin put his hand on the side of little girl's face and used the Force. With the Force he could do many amazing things like calm a person down. It was useful at times like this whenever he really wanted to quickly find out what was going on.

"What happened Leia?" he questioned.

"It was a monster! I saw a monster!"

Anakin hadn't expected to hear that. This was interesting. It wasn't everyday that a monster appeared in his house. When he got up, he started carrying the little girl under his arm. The Jedi walked through the hallway and headed for Leia's bedroom. The heavy traffic which could been seen through the windows outside couldn't be heard because of how thick the walls were. Anakin didn't mind living on Coruscant, as long as he didn't have to be outside too long. When they finally arrived, Anakin hit the switch to turn on the light.

There was a huge spider on the bed.

Leia let out another scream when she saw it and started trembling some more. For a moment, Anakin was worried that he would accidentally drop her. Leia had probably been taking a nap when she had woken up to find that creature beside her face.

Anakin went over and picked up the big brown spider with his left hand, careful not to kill it. It was a type of spider that he had taken the time to learn about when he first started his Jedi training. These spiders had lived on Coruscant for generations. They looked intimidating, but they actually were harmless.

The Jedi picked up a big glass jar that was on a table besides the window. He put the spider into the jar and closed the lid. Anakin planned to release the creature outside later that night.

Anakin quickly turned around when he heard a sound coming from Leia's closet. Anakin used the Force to yank the door open.

The little boy with blond hair let out a cry of surprise when he accidentally fell out. There was a loud crashing sound as he hit the ground. It looked like Luke had been hiding inside for some time now.

"Luke? Did you put this spider on your sister's pillow?"

"You should have seen her face dad! It was great!" The little boy shouted, laughing loudly.

Luke patted the long sleeves of his gray shirt. He had been wearing his pajamas when he had snuck into his twin sister's room. Even if he got in trouble now, it would be worth it because he had been able to see Leia screaming like a baby. There was a grin on his face.

Instead of hiding, Leia now wanted to pound on her brother with her fists.

"Luke! You are going to pay for this!" Leia exclaimed, trying to wiggle free from her father's arm. "I'm going to give you a black eye!"

Anakin didn't doubt that. Leia could beat up anybody her age if she wanted. When the girl had last been in a fight with a child her age she had emerged as the undisputed winner. Anakin smiled when he realized he had taught his daughter well, however he didn't laugh. Being a father meant he had to at least try to appear mature. Padme had scolded him many times when he didn't act his age whenever he was around his children.

"Luke. Apologize to your sister."

"What? But-"

"Apologize."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Luke uttered, trying to sound convincing.

Luke forced himself to stop smiling. Thinking about his joke would make him laugh again later whether he wanted to or not. It was only going to be a matter of time now. The next day at school he would tell all of his friends about what had happened.

"No dinner for you tonight Luke. I want you to think about what you did," Anakin said, in a serious voice.

Luke quickly ran out of Leia's room. He didn't want to be given any more punishments that night.

When the boy was gone, Anakin finally dropped Leia down. The little girl let out a small squeal when she hit her bed with a thump. Leia moved until she was lying down on her bed with the blanket covering her. It looked like she was going to try to get a few more minutes of rest before dinner.

"Sleep well, princess," Anakin whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy. Thanks for sticking up for me. Luke is such a big bully sometimes!"

"Luke cares about you. He was just having fun."

Leia nodded and closed her eyes. The little girl hugged her Ewok stuffed animal tightly.

Anakin went over to the light switch. After he turning off the lights, he started walking back to his bedroom. When he arrived he saw that his wife was finally back. Padme looked beautiful as always even at the end of the day. The woman was wearing a long black robe that belonged to that of a Senator.

"How was work?" Anakin asked.

"Busy as always. I hope I didn't miss anything while I was gone."

"Nothing important. I did save Leia from a monster though."

Padme didn't know what the Jedi had meant, but she smiled anyway. Walking over to her husband, she kissed him gently on the mouth. Padme stood there, feeling nothing but happiness when he started to wrap his arms around her waist. This was something that she still hadn't gotten used to yet. Being with the person she loved was like a dream for her.

"Tell me all about it," Padme said, grinning. "Don't leave out a single detail."

****

A/N: I had wanted to write something cute about Anakin and Leia for a while now.

I hope you liked this story. Please Review!


End file.
